


May darkness never take you (or really Beebo)

by SaturnSloth



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon No, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light up sketchers, M/M, Ryan's scared of the dark, i don't know how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Ryan is scared of the darkIt's okay Brendon knows what to doBren noBREN YES





	May darkness never take you (or really Beebo)

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this? Well they get it.

Ryan was scared of the dark. Brendon knew that. Maybe Ryan had been a bit foolish to trust his boyfriend.

Here he was on a cliff in the woods. In the pitch black night. Because Brendon had said they were "going on a date".  
Yes the city looked beautiful. No Ryan wasn't happy.

"Come on Bren. Can we go now? Please!"  
Ryan begged while holding on to Brendon's whole arm and trying to pull him to the car.

"Let's stay a bit longer babe please." Brendon whispered while running his free hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"You know I don't like the dark." Ryan whimpered leaning his head further into the hand in his hair.

"I've got this babe!" Brendon exclaimed while stomping his feet so his sketchers lit up.

"Why are you like this?" Ryan asked before leaving to sit in the car.

"You fucking love me for it!" Brendon yelled while chasing Ryan. He made sure his shoes lit up with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon no


End file.
